Kithsine
}}|color:# };}} border-radius: 10px; -moz-border-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-radius: 10px; -icab-border-radius: 10px; -o-border-radius: 10px;" |- class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" |- ! class="wikia-infobox-header" colspan="2" | } |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Biological classification |- ! Type | } |- ! Classification | } |- ! colspan="2" | Physical characteristics |- ! Average height | } |- ! Skin color | } |- ! Eye color | } |- ! Hair color | } |- ! Average Mass | } |- ! Distinctions | } |- ! Average lifespan | } |- ! colspan="2" | Sociocultural characteristics |- ! Homeworld | } |- ! Diet | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} Kithsine are a technologically advanced extradimensional species that have appeared in various places in the universe recently. As such, not much is known about them. 'Appearance' Their species is easily identifiable by the second pair of ears on their head or their tails. The form of the ears and tails will change based on the subspecies. They are constructed in a fashion similar to humans with the rest of their body. 'Anatomy' Kithsine, while similar in appearance have many notable differences in their physiology. 'Head' While in appearance the head is similar to a human, it is constructed in a different manner and as such, the organs function differently as well. The kithsine brain is highly developed, allowing for a higher intelligence than most species. The ears on the side of their heads function in the same manner as humans, but can hear a higher range of frequencies. The ears on the top of their heads act in a similar manner as a satellite dish would, capturing the most minute of sounds and amplifying them. 'Torso' The torsos shape is indistinguishable from a human's. 'Limbs' Strangely a kitshine’s limbs, though similar to a human, have a much greater muscle density. This allows for them to carry much heavier loads the strongest kithsine can carry loads up to 1.2 tons. 'Blood' The blood of kithsine is a dark red in color, this is partially due to a form of nanotechnology that their body has been genetically engineered to produce. This nanotechnology replaces the function of white blood cells as well as aiding greatly in the healing process, closing and repairing small wounds or closing larger wounds to help prevent an infection. 'Reproduction' Kithsine can, essentially reproduce with any living object, be it a worm, a plant, or a member of the same gender. ( methods cannot be discussed to please the masses that are embarrassed of a simple biological process) 'Subspecies' *'Pure Dragon:' They are covered in hard scales and have a single tail and a pair of wings, capable of flight and weak wind related magic *'Pure Fox:' Most kithsines are of the Fox subspecies, they are generally clever, usually taking positions as scientists, explorers, or military officers. They are capable of moderate magic use once trained, and generally have an affinity to fire. *'Pure Rabbits:' These kithsines have inverted legs, they have higher top speeds and can jump higher than most kithsine, good for covert ops. *'Pure Turtle:' These kithsines are known for having the densest bones and muscles, having noticeably larger profiles than any other subspecies, they are most dominantly found in construction and exploration. *'Pure Feline:' This subspecies is known for their high speed, they are the fastest subspecies, though most are generally docile and hard to motivate. Known in the military for covert ops and flanking. 'Rules on Mixing the Subspecies' You can mix the subspecies to get hybrids, hybrids are weaker than a pure version of either kind, but can have their own benefits as well. When making a subspecies you must think about which subspecies will be more prevalent, as this will greatly effect your character. Example: a fox-dragon hybrid, the fox is more prevalent, they have fox ears and tails, their internal organs are slightly scaled to protect them, average magic affinity. HOWEVER a Dragon-Fox subspecies will have reptilian ears, a single scaly tail, hard scales covering their body, and small wings, these will not be flight capable though. They will have average wind and fire magic affinity. Category:Species